


Do I Wanna Know (if this feeling flows both ways)

by more0rLessJess



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 2, Could Be Canon, Discussions of periods, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Sickfic, Takes places somewhere in season two, Unresolved Sexual Tension, back massages, kind of, oliver is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more0rLessJess/pseuds/more0rLessJess
Summary: When Felicity's period hits her full force unexpectedly, Oliver's there to help her feel better with chocolates, Midol and back massages.(aka some weird midnight fic that came to me awhile ago and I'm just now posting it where Oliver acts like a super soft boyfriend even though he's not Felicity's boyfriend and they're clearly in love but choose to ignore it)Set in season two, and could be seen as canon somewhere in there.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 33
Kudos: 249





	Do I Wanna Know (if this feeling flows both ways)

**Author's Note:**

> .....I do not know where this even came from tbh. But it's basically just an excuse to write something kinda funny and fluffy with pining season two Olicitiy. I thought it was fun to write (i literally wrote this 3 months ago but i finally edited and revised it today) and now I decided to finally share it with you guys :) 
> 
> oh also, yeah the title is from "Do I Wanna Know?" by the Artic Monkeys. Awesome song, doesnt really have a lot to with this chapter or some special meaning, i just liked the lyrics because hello pining Olicity is literally "do i wanna know if this feeling flows both ways" lmao 
> 
> ps i know i've been kinda absent on here and posting, if you follow me on twitter I've already explained why, but for those who dont i may be taking a small break from my other WIP's until my real life calms down. :) thank you all for hanging in there with me and I hope you guys enjoy this! 
> 
> without further ado~

Felicity knew she should’ve just stayed home today. 

Except she couldn’t because Oliver made her his stupid secretary, and yeah, fancy title of ‘Executive Assistant’ or not, she was basically his secretary, and he had an important meeting today. Without her there to force him to be on time and take notes during it, he would miss the whole thing and then Isabel would be an even bigger bitch than usual. If Felicity still had her old job in the IT department with her excess of sick days she never took and a supervisor who was incompetent, she could just stay home and it not be a big deal.

But no.

Oliver had to go and make her his EA while also being technical support for his alter ego and she had been so busy that she’d forgotten all about getting her birth control prescription refilled, and now her period was back with a vengeance. Normally, her dosage was high enough that she didn’t have a period anymore which she liked, because it was one less thing to deal with, but her stupid gynecologist wanted her to come in for her annual checkup before rewriting her birth control prescription and she just hadn’t had the time to go because of her crazy schedule.

So basically, it was all Oliver’s fault.

He’d taken over her entire life, professional and personal, and now the man had the audacity to take over her uterus too.

Felicity cringed.

That made it sound like he’d knocked her up.

Oliver definitely hadn’t done that.

But it was still his fault she was suffering in her desk chair, shifting every few seconds to relieve some of the aching pressure on her lower back. And that wasn’t even including her actual menstrual cramps, nausea, bloating and sore boobs. She was also blaming him for the underwear she had to throw away this morning because it was beyond saving. 

When Felicity woke up, her sheets were stained with blood and so were her underwear and consequently, her favorite pair of pajama pants. She nearly started to cry right then. She then spent most of the morning when she was supposed to be getting ready for work scrubbing blood out of her sheets and cleaning up, which almost made her late to work. She hadn’t expected to start her period, so she was wholly unprepared to deal with it. Luckily, there had been an old box of tampons shoved under her bathroom sink, but she didn’t have any Midol and her cramps were killing her. But already running late, she hadn’t had time to stop by the store and grab any.

Or even get coffee.

All in all, Felicity was cranky, in pain, and extremely undercaffeinated.

She shot a glare through the glass walls of Oliver’s office. The man who was to blame for her suffering didn’t even notice, instead staring at the contracts on his desk with a confused expression on his face. If Felicity wasn’t so mad at him, she’d find it adorable.

With an angry huff, Felicity pushed her chair from her desk and stood up, intent on going to the break room and making a cup of coffee. She could feel Diggle’s amused stare on her, but he didn’t say a word.

Good man, John Diggle.

When she walked into the break room and saw the state of the coffee maker, it was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Or the inconvenience that finally let her out of whack hormones get the best of her.

Unable to stop herself, she let out a frustrated sob.

“Oliver said he was going to replace the frakking coffee maker a week ago. But of course, he didn’t do it. Why would he? I’m the one who usually brings him his stupid coffee because I’m his frakking secretary.” Felicity angrily wiped the tears from her cheeks.

She stared at the broken coffee maker with tears streaming down her face. Felicity knew she was overreacting, but her hormones were running wild and she was in pain and upset and all she wanted was to go home and curl into a ball with a heating pad.

“Hey, Felicity, Dig told me you were in here. If we’re going to make the meeting, we need too…” Oliver’s voice came from behind her, trailing off as he noticed her shaking shoulders from her crying. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Felicity felt him step closer and she wiped at her eyes in a poor attempt to remove the evidence of her tears. His hand went to her elbow and he carefully turned her around. She refused to meet his eyes, instead staring at her flats. She hadn’t been in the mood for heels that day. Oliver gently tilted her head up with a finger under her chin to make her look at him. He leaned down slightly to make eye contact, because even with her head tilted back, without the extra inches her heels usually gave her, their height difference was glaringly obvious.

“Why are you crying?” Oliver asked softly, his hand moving from under her chin to rest on her cheek, while his other still gently gripped her elbow. His thumb swiped under her eye, wiping away more tears.

“Nothing,” Felicity muttered, feeling extremely self-conscious and more than a little silly for her behavior. “It’s stupid. We should go to the meeting.” She tried to pull away, but he wouldn’t let her.

“Hey, it’s not nothing. You’re crying. I want to know why.” The quiet sincerity in his voice, like he really did want to know, did her in.

Her irritation at him earlier left her and before she could stop herself, everything came pouring out. Her entire morning from waking up with blood stained sheets, searching for tampons and not finding any Midol, her cramps, then running late with no coffee and the situation with her birth control and gynecologist.

“…And my back hurts, I have cramps, I’m bloated, and even my boobs hurt. My boobs, Oliver!” Felicity finished, accidently raising her voice. She flushed. “Not that you needed to know that. Or any of what I just told you. Oh god. Please just forget the past two minutes.” She wished the floor would open up underneath her and swallow her whole.

“I’m sorry.” Oliver finally said, with an expression she could only describe as ‘sad puppy.’ “It’s my fault.”

“Erm, what?” Felicity stuttered out, dumbfounded. Because yes, she was blaming Oliver earlier but she was also PMSing, so she didn’t actually blame him.

“If I hadn’t been so demanding lately with everything you do here and… at night, then you would’ve had time to go to the doctors.” He let go of her and straightened up, a look of determination coming over his features. “Take the rest of the day off. Go home, rest, and schedule your appointment. Just tell me when and I’ll make sure you have the time off.”

“Oh no, Oliver. I can’t do that.” Felicity protested. “You have that meeting soon and I have so much to do and—,”

“—And I’ll be fine.” Oliver interrupted. “Go home.” 

“Are you sure?” She asked hesitantly, slowly losing her reluctance about leaving as another sharp pain shot through her lower stomach. Felicity winced, rubbing the spot.

“Do you want Diggle to drive you home?” He asked, noticing her obvious discomfort with a frown.

“No,” Felicity denied, shaking her head. “You need him to take you across town and I’m fine to drive.”

“Okay.” Oliver agreed but he still seemed uncertain. “It’s really no problem if you want him too.”

“It’s alright, Oliver.” She smiled up at him, all of her anger forgotten.

“If you so, now go home.” He said, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder. “I hope you feel better.”

Oliver always touched her shoulder. Only her shoulder. The most platonic, friendliest of gestures. Felicity sighed as her heart ached.

Because of course, they were friends. Oliver was just being a good friend and helping her out.

That was it.

**

Felicity woke up a few hours later on facedown her couch, something warm and big pressing against her lower back, massaging there. It felt amazing. It soothed her aching muscles that the Midol she’d bought on her way home hadn’t quite gotten rid of. She let out a happy sound, burying her face sleepily into the couch cushion. She heard a low chuckle.

Her eyes shot open.

She wasn’t dreaming, and her heating pad wasn’t on so that wasn’t the source of the warmth.

Felicity rolled over, dislodging the hand, and scrambled up. She had to squint without her glasses, the darkness in her apartment didn’t help, but she was able to see enough to recognize the large green leather wearing vigilante sitting on her coffee table.

“Oliver!” She gasped, her hand flying to her heart. “Jesus, you scared the crap out of me. I thought you were a robber.”

Oliver gave her an apologetic smile. His hood was down, falling over his shoulders and his bow was resting next to him on the coffee table. He handed over her glasses, which had been on the table he was sitting on. Felicity slid them on.

“Sorry, but you weren’t answering the phone,” He said, his modulator was switched off and she heard the underlying worry in his voice. “So, I came by to check on you.”

“Oh, I fell asleep.” Felicity said, then confusion hit her. Her eyebrows drew together. “How did you get in? I know I locked the door.”

“Fire escape.” Oliver answered casually, like he didn’t just break into her apartment.

She rolled her eyes. “You could’ve just knocked.”

He looked down at his suit and gave her a pointed look. “Don’t think so.”

“Oh. Right.” Felicity squirmed on the couch as another cramp hit her. She needed more Midol.

Oliver, being Oliver, noticed her discomfort and frowned. “You were muttering in your sleep and kept moving like you were in pain. Do you need more pain meds?” He asked, then reached down to his feet and handed her a grocery bag she hadn’t noticed. “I got you some stuff.”

Speechless, Felicity took the bag. She glanced in it. He’d bought her a variety of tampons and pads, Midol, a hot water bottle, another heating pad and so much chocolate it could feed a small country. Her cheeks turned pink because while yes, it was very sweet of him, it was also kind of embarrassing to have her male friend/boss/crime fighting partner get her feminine hygiene products.

The man had no boundaries.

Suddenly, an image of the terrifying Arrow in a CVS picking out tampons made her giggle.

No criminal would ever be scared of him again if they saw him right now.

“Thank you, Oliver,” Felicity said finally, grinning. “This was…,” She trailed off before she decided on, “Really sweet.”

“It’s no big deal.” Oliver shrugged, and she could’ve sworn she saw a flush on his cheeks. But it was dark so she couldn’t be certain.

She rubbed her back, reaching for her water bottle and the new Midol Oliver got her.

“Did it help?” He asked suddenly, studying her intently.

“What?” Felicity said, completely confused.

“When you were asleep you were whimpering like you were hurting, so I massaged your back and you stopped,” Oliver explained, “Did it help?”

“Oh, um,” Felicity said, scrambling for an answer because what even was their conversation right now? Was he offering to massage her back again? The same Oliver who only touched her shoulders, and very rarely, her cheeks? He was always so careful, so purposeful in the way he touched her it was almost maddening. That thought fueled her, and she knew what she was going to tell him. She eyed him with a hint of a challenge in her eyes, “Yes. It did help.” 

Felicity would be lying if she said it wasn’t a test to see how he responded.

“Okay.” Oliver agreed, nodding once. His voice was firm. “Lay on your stomach for me.”

Her heart leapt to her throat.

“ _Huh_?” She squeaked. Felicity didn’t think he’d actually do it.

“Lay on your stomach, Felicity.” He repeated, low and demanding. Almost like the way he sounded under his modulator.

Too stunned to speak, Felicity did as he asked. She set down the water and Midol, and laid belly down on the couch. Her head rested on the couch cushion and she turned her face so she could look at him. His right hand, the same one he had on her back earlier, was glove-free, and he used it to remove the leather glove on his left hand. Oliver rubbed his hands together to warm them up, and her eyes followed the motion.

Was he really about to massage her back?

Was she still asleep and actually dreaming?

He leaned forwards and reached out, and okay, wow, yes, he was going to massage her. Oliver laid his large palms on her lower back, right where she was hurting, and the warmth of them burned through the thin camisole she’d changed into when she got home. She inhaled sharply. His strong fingers started to slowly massage her muscles underneath her skin, rolling and kneading the sore flesh. Felicity’s eyes fluttered closed. 

It felt so good.

She could feel the roughness from the calluses he’d earned from working out and his bow through her shirt, but it just added to the pleasant sensations he was already creating. Oliver gripped her hips next, his long fingers curling over the curve of her sides and wrapping around them until his thick digits were underneath her to hold her still. His fingers were trapped underneath her belly, the weight of her body pressing them into the couch.

But he was still over her shirt, not touching her bare skin. Oliver used the hold to position his thumbs directly above the waistband of her pants, towards the middle of her low back. Oliver dug into that particularly sensitive spot, moving his thumbs in a circle as he worked out a knot, and Felicity let out a little moan.

Her eyes shot open, frantically landing on his face.

Oliver didn’t stop his motions, meeting her gaze as he massaged her back. His eyes were dark, nearly black, his pupils were blown wide. Felicity’s heart thumped rapidly in her chest. Oliver let go of her hips, sliding his palms firmly up her back and stopping between her shoulder blades. She felt the scorching heat trail along her spine.

“How does that feel?” He asked, his voice deep and rough. She shivered at the sound, and he smoothed his hands down her back.

“G-good.” Felicity stuttered out. “Much better.”

Oliver hummed quietly, acknowledging her words. He kept up massaging her back until Felicity was practically melting into the couch, feeling loose and relaxed for the first time in she didn’t know how long. He had worked out every single knot from stress, anxiety and sitting in a desk chair for most of her day.

The tense sexual atmosphere started to dissipate as Oliver continued his firm but gentle motions, instead being replaced by a sense of sleepy contentment. Felicity yawned, her eyes closing.

“You know,” She said sleepily, “If the vigilante and CEO thing doesn’t work out, you could always be a full time masseuse.”

She heard him chuckle even as she started to fade into sleep.

“Maybe so.” Oliver agreed. His hands moved up to her shoulders and he squeezed gently. “Go back to sleep, Felicity.”

And just like that, Felicity felt was out a like a light.

She woke up the next morning in her bed, and not on the couch she’d fallen asleep on.

Oliver never mentioned anything about that night ever again, neither did she.


End file.
